shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
McHanzo
McHanzo is the slash ship between McCree and Hanzo from the Overwatch fandom. Canon Jesse McCree was one of the founders of the Deadlock gang. When he was a teenager, he was arrested by Overwatch, and was approached by Gabriel Reyes to become a part of Blackwatch or go to prison. He chose to join Blackwatch, and was a part of the team before the disbanding of both Overwatch and Blackwatch. He worked as a bounty hunter before he was called back to Overwatch by Winston. Hanzo was the heir to the Shimada family. The clan elders became worried about his younger brother's, Genji, carefree ways, and told him that it needed to end. Hanzo and Genji argued, till it escalated and the confrontation turned violent. Hanzo believed he killed in the fight and ran from the Shimada house. He later returned to the household on the anniversary of Genjis death to honor him, but was found by an assassin, who turned out to be Genji, alive and a cyborg. Hanzo is left to consider where he is going now. As far as the established lore, the two have never met, although they do share a line of dialogue, indicating that they've shared a drink. They both have a past of being mercenaries, and a part of organized crime. Currently they both have a connection with Genji. Him being Hanzo's brother, and a former member of the Blackwatch team with McCree. Game-play Both are damage heroes, although rarely used at the same time. Hanzo is used exclusively from a distance, while McCree is used in both a mix of close and medium range combat. Quotes Interactions Eliminations WITNESS ELIMINATIONS Events JUNKENSTEIN'S REVENGE Fanon Most shipping is based on appearance, and personality traits, rather than any interactions. Both have a history of belonging to criminal empire's but have to change their path for one reason or another. Most fanworks shows the two lowering their more outward personalities, and becoming more vulnerable with one another. Both of them having darker parts of their past that, when they tell the other, is used to show developments in their relationship in fic. Another typical trope for the two in fic is clothes sharing. Given that Hanzo can never wear a full shirt, and McCree only seems to wear something if it fits into his cowboy identity, this can lead to interesting results. One of the most popular fan works of the two is the "2 Demons" comics series created by 2 Demons AU. Hanzo's portrayal and design in the comic is based around his Oni skin from the Overwatch Halloween event. McCree's desing is not based on a skin, but many McHanzo shippers use his Van Helsing design if they want a more compatible skin. The series was later voiced and animated by Seigi Va2 Demons: Part 1 After the release of the "Reunion" short, fans of the pairing began to draw parallels between McCree's short and Hanzo's short, "Dragons". Specifically in many of the visuals, but also in overall story. At the end of the short when McCree states that he had "business to attend to" also left fans to speculate where he was going. Shippers hoped that it was something involving Hanzo. Shippers were also relieved when Michael Chu clarified on twitter that McCree and Ashe had never been in a romantic relationshipAshe and McCree's relationship. On AO3, McHanzo is the most written ship for both characters, and is the most written ship in the Overwatch tag. Fandom FAN FICTION :McCree/Hanzo on FanFiction.Net : : : WIKI : TUMBLR : : DEVIANT ART : Trivia *According to fandometrics, the ship was the seventh most blogged ship of 2017Fandometrics 2017 Ships ** It was the seventh most reblogged ship the week ending May 1st 2017Fandometrics May 1st 2017 and the week ending May 29th 2017May 29th 2017. ** The ship was also the eighth most reblogged the weeks ending May 22nd 2017Fandometrics May 22nd 2017 and November 5th 2018November 5th 2018. *** This is the same week after the end of BlizzCon 2018 and the release of the McCree short. ** It was the nineth most reblogged ship the week ending May 8th 2017May 8st 2017. ** It was the twelfth most reblogged ship the week ending May 15th 2017May 15th 2017. *Both characters require a lot of practice to becomes good at. *Both of their ultimate's have been used as memes *Matt Mercer showed support for the ship at Blizzcon 2016 *McCree is 37, while Hanzo is 38 *In "Junkenstein's Revenge", McCree is the Gunslinger and Hanzo is the Archer *After the role rework, both character became Damage heroes References Navigation